Hitomi Assassin
by CCKins
Summary: Kasumi was always being chased, always being hunted down. She'd been pushed away from her family. So Hayate offers her a place back in the village, but on one condition. The way of the shinobi is harsh indeed.
1. Part 1

**Just a little story I'm working on! :D It doesn't really matter when the hell it takes place, but it takes place in the DOA universe. Hooray.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi Assassin<br>****Part 1**

Hayate collapsed onto his futon bed, letting out a mighty yawn. Instead of using the blanket to cover himself, he wrapped his limbs around it, pulling it close to his body. He knew he was supposed to be guarding his village, but he had faith in his fellow ninja.

He grimaced slightly. As the leader of the village, that was not the way he should be thinking. In fact, it wasn't the way he usually thought. No matter how tired he was, his resting place was always on the same spot on the same tree above the same sight of the village entrance. He couldn't remember the last time he even went into his room to _sleep_. He only ever used his room to change clothes, and it was where he stored all his weapons.

Hayate shrugged off the thought, snuggling against the thick blanket, yet no amount of tiredness could tune down his sharp senses. His ears pricked up when he heard the door slide open. One eye snapped open and he saw his mother standing by the doorway. "Hayate? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sleeping." Hayate replied.

"I see." Ayame walked fully into the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled down at her son and the position he was in. "Ryu was here, looking for you. He said it was strange not seeing you in your usual spot, on a _tree_."

Hayate pushed the blanket away from him, dragging himself up. "I'm going. I'm going."

"No, stay." Ayame supported her son from toppling over. "You're tired."

"No I'm not." Hayate yawned. "I need to guard my clan."

Ayame smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Hayate dear! You need a good sleep if you want to guard anyone!"

"But mother..."

"No buts! Go back to bed! Only monkeys sleep on trees, and my boy is not a monkey!"

Hayate tried to force the smile off his face. Ayame spun him around and took his jacket off. She sat him down and took his boots off. "I love you're clothes, Hayate. They look expensive though!"

"They're a gift." Hayate pulled the blanket close to him again.

"Oh? From the karate girl you hang out with?" Hayate nodded. "She must be really nice, to get you lovely clothes like this! You shouldn't sleep in them, they'll all get wrinkled." Ayame turned to Hayate, but he had already fallen asleep. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek, before leaving the room.

^v^v^v^

When Hayate opened his eyes, it was still dark. Pitch black had it not been for the light of the moon shining through his transparent door. He turned in bed, facing away from the wall. He felt something. He didn't know what, but he felt something. Or _someone_. Maybe it was just the paranoia of sleeping in a room he hadn't for many months. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, yet he still had the feeling that he was being watched. He lay on his back but that didn't help. His eyes opened slightly as he sighed. He studied the dark ceiling in wonder, when he caught a small glint. His eyes widened, the glint more evident. '_What the hell?_' Hayate thought. Suddenly, the shiny object began falling. Hayate dived off his bed, dragging blanket with him, rolling on the ground. He looked back. A kunai struck the pillow where his head should have been.

There were more glints as three shuriken were thrown at him. He threw himself down on the floor, the stars dug straight into the wall. Hayate growled. On the one night he wanted to stay in bed, he was being attacked! He jumped up, snatching the shuriken from the wall. When he caught another glint he threw the metal stars at it. The sword blocked them all, the silhouette holding the sword dropped to the ground. He was dressed completely in black, so only the reflection of his weapon gave him away.

The ninja slashed and stabbed the sword many times, Hayate dodging them all. It was obvious the ninja was very skilled, but then again, nobody would send a novice to try and assassinate Hayate. When the ninja aimed low, Hayate jumped and swung his leg, kicking the ninja in the face. He tumbled back a step, before jumping back up to the ceiling, leaving his sword on the ground. Hayate kept turning, keeping his ears peeled for any sounds other than his breathing. He grunted when two feet slammed into his back, a hard fist to the chest pushing him back into his chest of drawers.

Hayate watched as the ninja kicked up the discarded sword back into his hand, sidestepping when the tip was aimed at his head. Hayate backed up to his bed, the ninja following, violently swinging the weapon. Hayate took hold of his blanket and waved it in front of him. The sword cut through, but Hayate spun around the ninja, cocooning him in the sheet. He kicked him away, making him fall straight to ground. Hayate then ran for the light switch next to his bed, flicking it on. He watched as the ninja easily tore through the sheets, surprised at the light. "I've got you now." Hayate snarled.

The ninja chuckled, stepping up. "Yes you do."

Hayate's eyes widened. The voice was instantly recognisable. "Ryu?"

The ninja turned to face Hayate, taking off his mask. "Yes again." Ryu smirked, his ponytail falling down his back.

Hayate stared at his best friend. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryu shrugged. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You make it seem as if you were worried."

"Can't I be? We're friends, are we not?"

"Friends don't ambush each other while they sleep!"

"I was testing you." Ryu sat down on Hayate's bed. "I was afraid that with you being around the karate girl too long, you wouldn't be as good a ninja."

"Thanks for keeping me in shape." Hayate rolled his eyes. Silence.

"You miss the point." Ryu said finally. "Don't you think you are with Hitomi a lot?"

Hayate grunted. "I know!"

"Do you... have feelings-"

"God _no_!"

"Why are you with her so much then?"

"Because she's always calling me and expecting me to be there. She is irritating and too talkative, but I do owe her. If she and her father hadn't found me before... then I wouldn't be here right now."

"You feel as if you are in her debt?"

Hayate nodded. "But that's it. Nothing more."

"I don't worry for your relationship with her, I worry for you. You spending time with her gets in the way of your real duties, and not paying off any debt either. You have to stop seeing her."

"How? If I suddenly disappear without a trace you don't think she'll come looking?"

"We are ninja, Hayate. There is only one solution to a situation like this."

Hayate glared at Ryu for a moment. Almost reluctantly, he nodded.


	2. Part 2

**Yo! Sup?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi Assassin<br>****Part 2**

Hitomi skipped along the brick path of the small market. Her eyes wandered and inspected all the fresh food on sale. If she wasn't already going to eat, she'd have considered buying some. She reached her destination; a small outside café. There were a few round tables with matching white chairs, some people occupying the seats. In the last row of tables sat the person who was waiting for her. Hitomi giggled. "Ein!" she called out. He turned to her, putting down his china cup – probably of coffee. She bounded up to him, sitting opposite him.

"Hey," he flashed her a smile. "How are you?"

"Great!" Hitomi looked down at the plate in front of her. On it were two scones with cream and jam. "I see you've already ordered for me?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not!" Hitomi took the top of one scone, biting into it. "Why'd you call me then?"

"Finish what's in your mouth first."

Hitomi giggled, quickly swallowing the treat. "Done!"

Ein sighed humorously, rolling his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat. "I found a lead. To restoring my memory."

"Really? Oh, that's great! Fantastic! What is it? Can I help?"

"I'm going to Japan."

Hitomi blinked. "J-Japan? That's rather far..."

Ein nodded. "I'm going to be there for some time, so I may not see you again in a month or so."

"_A month_? What are you going to be doing there? I want to come with you!"

"Sorry Hitomi. I'm going on my own."

"I wasn't asking! I demand to go with you!"

"Hitomi, don't make this difficult. I've been to Japan before, fighters from Dead or Alive would be there if I need any assistance. I need to do this alone though." Hitomi looked away, sulking. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I taught you everything you know!" Hitomi snapped. "I should be going with you! I'll ask my dad, he'll say yes, and then I'll come along with you!"

Ein took a gulp of the liquid in his cup. "Your father understands why I have to do this alone. I thought you would too."

"Wait... you already _told_ dad?" Ein nodded. "And he _agreed_ with you?" Ein nodded. "So... he's letting you go?"

Ein shrugged. "You act as if I'm never going to return. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am! It's just..." Hitomi looked away and sighed. "Just... What if you regain your memories? Will I ever see you again? You'll get so caught up in your real life that you'll forget about me! I don't want to be forgotten about Ein! You mean a lot to me." Hitomi blushed, lowering her head. Ein merely took sips from his cup. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"_What_?"

"I may only be telling you know, but I've been planning this for a while now. Your father helped me with plans and payment."

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner then?"

"I had to plan the worst as well. I thought that you might have persuaded your father against me, or somehow made me change my mind. But now that tickets are booked, there's no stopping me now."

Hitomi picked at her scones. "I hope you get your memories back," she muttered.

Ein smiled. "Thank you."

"Will you call?"

"As often as possible."

"Ein?" He looked at her. Hitomi blushed, turning away. She gulped. "I... I..." She wondered if now was the right time. To just spit it out. But he said he'd call, and there's no way he'd forget her. She saved his life for goodness sake! Now wasn't the time. There'd be time in the future. There'd be a perfect time where'd she _have_ to say it. "I want to thank you... for being such a great friend..."

Ein chuckled. "You still act as if I'm never going to return. I will. I promise."

Hitomi grinned widely. "Really? Awesome!" She giggled uncontrollably. '_He promised! There will be time in future! He promised!_'

"Are you okay?" Ein said. Hitomi stopped giggling, but her wide smile could not be taken off her face.

"Just perfect!"

^v^v^v^

"_I will. I promise."_

Hayate sighed, thinking about what he said to Hitomi. More empty promises. Ninja couldn't keep any promise except the promise to kill someone. Some ninja could even go as far as to promise the head of the victim and succeed. But to make such a loving promise... Hayate only knew two ninja who could keep the promise of love, and they were his parents. Even before he was born they were married, and nothing has changed in the past twenty-three years. Not even the whole saga with Ayane being born could tear the two apart. Hayate wondered if he'd ever be in such a long lasting relationship with someone.

"Master Hayate!"

Hayate looked down to see Ayane. He jumped down from the tree branch he was on, landing in front of her. "Do you bring news?"

"Master Ryu awaits you in the forest nearby," Ayane explained.

"Good. Please, take my place while I am gone."

"Yes." As Hayate strode away, Ayane jumped up to his tree branch. She watched him disappear into the tall trees. Although she was very curious to know what he and Ryu were going to talk about, she stayed put on the branch.

Hayate walked deeper into the forest until he came to a clearing. Ryu was leaning against a large tree, clad in his usual black ninja gi. Next to him was Kasumi. Hayate saw her tense when she saw him, but she stood up all the same. "Hayate..." She looked from him to Ryu. "What is this? Why have you brought me here?"

"Thank you Ryu," Hayate said, ignoring his sister. "You may leave."

Ryu was gone in a puff of smoke, a trail of leaves left behind.

"Hayate?" Kasumi pleaded. "What do you want with me?" Hayate was silent, standing a few yards away from Kasumi. He stared at her. "Do you... want to kill me?"

"No," he said. "I need to ask you for a favour."

"A... favour?"

Hayate reached into his large pocket, fishing out a photograph. He walked towards Kasumi, handing it to her. "Do you know her?"

"Yes. This is Hitomi."

"She and her father saved me when I fled from DOATEC."

"I heard something like that before... so it was true?"

Hayate nodded. He then took a firm grip on Kasumi's shoulders. She immediately looked into his eyes. She couldn't remember the last time her brother had made any physical contact with her that wasn't a punch in the gut. One hand tenderly touched the skin of his arm. Hayate drew his face closer to hers. "Kill her."

Kasumi's eyes widened as she dropped the photo. She pushed Hayate away, shaking her head. "No!"

"Kasumi, please. I wouldn't ask a favour like this if it wasn't for a good reason!"

"What's the reason?"

"She's... hindering me from my important duties at the village."

"That doesn't mean she has to die!"

"Yes it does. I have to cut all ties I have with her. Leaving without a word or good enough reason would force her to come looking for me. There's a chance that she might get hold of some DOATEC information, find me, fine _us_."

Kasumi put a hand to her heart. "Then... why make _me_ carry the guilt of killing her? Can't you do it?"

"She has feelings for me. She loves me. And if her father found out that I did it, he'd come looking for me too."

"You want me to kill her dad as well?"

"Only if necessary."

Kasumi shook her head. "But... she saved your life."

"She has to die."

"_NO_!" Kasumi yelled. Hayate was taken aback. "I refuse to kill her! I'm sorry, I just can't! I'm not like that Hayate... I don't deserve to be a ninja."

Kasumi's eyes widened when she felt arms wrap around her, her cheek against Hayate's chest. He was _hugging_ her. Almost immediately, Kasumi felt tears in her eyes. She missed Hayate's warm embrace, missed his scent, missed _him_. "Please Kasumi," he said. "You've got to understand." He pulled away from her. "I want you back. If you do this favour, you can come back."

"What do you mean?"

Hayate took Kasumi's hand in his and squeezed it. "Come back home. To the village. No more running away, Kasumi. You don't deserve that. I know why you ran away in the first place, to avenge me. I don't want to be the reason why we have to meet like this, in secret."

"You're... letting me come back home?"

Hayate nodded. He picked up the picture of Hitomi. "Just do this for me."

Kasumi took the picture. It had Hitomi on the beach, grinning from ear to ear. She looked like such an innocent teenager, about the same age as Kasumi herself. And yet, she was happy and Kasumi was always being chased, always being hunted down. She has been pushed away from her family. Her brother can't love her, her half sister hates her, and she hasn't seen her parents in over a year. However, Hayate was giving her a chance to change all that. But she had to kill for it. This was bribery. There was no other word for it. It wasn't fair, taking someone's life to get her own back. Her brother was bribing her. It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. She couldn't do it. She shouldn't. She wouldn't! She refuse the offer and go about her way!

So why was she nodding?

"What must I do?" Kasumi asked.


	3. Part 3

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Part 3**

"That's my flight," Ein said, taking hold of his suitcase. Hitomi watched as he waved to her and her father next to her. "I'll see you guys later then!" That usual smile was on his face. He was so confident about his return. '_Of course! He promised!_' Hitomi thought.

"Have a safe flight!" she called out.

"Call us when you land!" her father called. Ein nodded, then walked through the door were other people were going through. He was soon out of sight. Hitomi sighed. '_He promised. He promised._'

She and her father walked home, where Hitomi immediately went to her room. She felt depressed already, and Ein probably wasn't even out of the country yet. She fell on her bed, closing her eyes. But Ein would be back, because he said so himself. Hitomi smiled. '_Ein will be back._' she thought. '_He will return, just for me_.' Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

^v^v^v^

Ayane glared at Hayate. He was folding clothes away, putting them in the bottom of his clothes drawer. They weren't _his_ clothes though. They were _Ein's_ clothes. Ayane scowled. Tomorrow he would be putting them on again and leaving his village for _her_. Ayane didn't know what Hayate saw in Hitomi anyway. She was annoying and dumb. She clung to him like he belonged to her. It made her sick. Ayane wanted to stop Hayate from seeing Hitomi. She wanted to kill her.

Hayate turned around and saw Ayane crouching by his door. "Master Hayate," Ayane said, bowing lower.

"Yes Ayane?"

Ayane stood up, staring up at Hayate. "Will you be leaving again tomorrow?" There was no answer. "To see Hitomi?"

"No."

Ayane looked up in shock yet relief. "No?"

"I shouldn't hear from Hitomi any more, and she won't be hearing from me."

Ayane blinked, grinning. "You killed her?"

Hayate looked down at Ayane, and she wiped the smile off her face, bowing her head. "No. I've sent somebody for that."

Ayane looked back up. "Not me?"

"You weren't the person for the job, Ayane. You're busy with Kasumi."

"Hitomi wouldn't take any time to kill! I would just slit her throat as she sleeps then go after Kasumi again!" Ayane didn't even realize she was shouting. She quickly covered her mouth, luckily her brother was un-fazed by her outburst.

"Like I said, you aren't the person for the job. You don't have the approach I require."

"What is the approach then? I can do that too!"

"Leave it, Ayane." Hayate strode past her, leaving his room. "I already have a person on the job."

Ayane watched as he left her. Then relief settled over her. If Hitomi was being murdered, then Hayate would spend more time at the village. Ayane would be able to see him a lot more, work on missions with him, spend time together like before. She smiled, about to go her own way when someone called out her name. She looked up at Hayate, who stood a few yards away from her. She walked up to him. "Come." Hayate smiled. "Let's train together."

Ayane immediately nodded, following Hayate into the training room.

^v^v^v^

Hitomi just finished teaching her class at the dojo. She dismissed them all, packing up her things. "Um... Hitomi..." Hitomi spun around to see two young girls. They were both fourteen years old, if Hitomi remembered correctly. One was brunette, the other had black hair. The brunette spoke. "Where is Ein?"

Hitomi couldn't tell if it were from the training or from embarrassment, but both girls flushed. Hitomi giggled. Ein was very popular with the female students at the dojo. It wasn't surprising that they were disappointed that he wasn't there. "He's gone on holiday," Hitomi replied. "He'll be gone for one month."

The two girls whined. "One month is ages away!" the black haired girl said.

"I know!" the brunette looked at her friend, then smiled. "Hey, I know! Why don't we train extra hard, so when Ein comes back he'll be impressed with our progress!"

"Great idea!"

"Yes!"

The two girls skipped out of the dojo. Hitomi smiled as they left. They were both right. She wanted to learn some more new tricks and combos then show Ein herself, and then he'd be impressed with her! Hitomi laughed, picking up her gym bag.

"Excuse me."

Hitomi spun around towards the entrance. There was a girl, that couldn't be any older than she, in a Japanese school uniform. Her hair was a light copper, brown eyes to match. Hitomi smiled at the girl. "Yes?"

"My name is Mist," said the girl. "and I would like to join the dojo."

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! I didn't realize how short the chapter was! Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer!<strong>

**Anyways, a few notes then! I really liked the scene with Ayane and Hayate! Sibling love rules! I'll have to write a longer version of that later in the series. If I was Ayane, I'd demand Hayate to let me kill Hitomi. _Demand_. _Personally_.**

**Oh, and because of the similarities between Misty (from Pokémon) and Kasumi, I was going to call her 'Misty'. But when I went on the DOA Wikia, Kasumi means 'Mist', so I just called her that instead.**

_You've seen the work that I can do,  
>It's your turn! There's a button below that says 'review'! <em>


	4. Part 4

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Part 4**

"Fast and powerful!" Hitomi called out to her class of students, everyone clad in identical white karate gi. Hitomi was the only one with a black belt though. She stood at the front of the class, demonstrating the basic punch. "Hai!" Hitomi threw a fist at the air. The class copied. "Hai!" Hitomi threw her opposite fist forward, drawing the other back at the same time. The class copied. Hitomi stopped, yet the class continued. She wandered over to Mist. "No, no!" Mist looked at Hitomi, watching as she demonstrated again. "See? Legs further apart please! Make your punch straight!"

"Sorry," Mist said. She punched the air, silently unlike Hitomi, over and over again.

"Is this your first time learning martial arts?" Hitomi asked. Mist nodded meekly. "Well, that's okay! But I see you're improving even still! Keep it up!"

Hitomi wandered around the class some more, always glancing back to the new girl. It wasn't strange that new people wanted to join the dojo, but the girl seemed mysterious to Hitomi. She quickly shrugged it off though, returning to her teaching.

^v^v^v^

"_But... she saved your life."_

"_She has to die."_

As Kasumi began leaving the dojo, she looked back at her unknowing victim. Hitomi had seemed so nice to her and she was so friendly to other students too.

"_She's... hindering me from my important duties at the village."_

"_That doesn't mean she has to die!"_

There had to be another reason. A secret about Hitomi that would endanger the clan. How would Hayate want such a innocent girl dead otherwise?

"_I want you back. If you do this favour, you can come back."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_"Come back home. To the village."_

Was this just a test – an excuse? - for Kasumi to return to the village? Did Hayate have to announce to the whole clan that she could return just because she killed somebody for him? Would they even accept her back? What would her parents say? What would Ayane say?

"Mist!"

Kasumi spun around and saw Hitomi running over to her. "Hello. Thank you for the class," Kasumi said.

"No problem! Say, are you new to Germany?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Oh, okay! How about I show you around then, and we can get some food too! I always like to get to know my students!" Kasumi hesitated for a moment, but she nodded. "Great! I'll let you get changed, so meet me back here in about an hour, 'kay?"

Kasumi nodded again and paced out of the area. She walked down the road heading to the apartment that Hayate had used whenever he stayed with Hitomi. Kasumi arrived there quickly and got changed into her sailor uniform. Kasumi looked around the small apartment. It was cosy, quiet and lonely. It seemed like the sort of place Hayate would stay. She snuggled against the couch, a faint whiff of Hayate's scent still there. Kasumi sighed, closing her eyes. She was only one day into her mission and she already wanted out.

"_No more running away, Kasumi. You don't deserve that."_

Only a single thought of what Hayate said to her was all the support she needed. She might be doing bad, but she'd get a lot of good out of it. Kasumi smiled as she thought about being at home again, with her mother and father and Hayate... and maybe even Ayane. Ayane would have to accept her again, wouldn't she? With no reason to kill her, they could be friends again, just like old times.

Kasumi opened her eyes, looking at a nearby clock. She sighed again, raising from her seat. She went to the door entrance and slipped on her shoes, then left the apartment.

^v^v^v^

Hitomi saw Mist standing outside the dojo in her sailor uniform. "Hey!" she called. Mist looked up, giving a small smile. She didn't manage to get a word in before Hitomi started speaking again. "Do you mind me asking? Why the Japanese uniform again?" She clicked her fingers. "First thing we'll do is get you some new clothes, eh? Maybe I can pick up some more clothes myself! These jeans get tiring after a while, don't you think?" Hitomi laughed, forcing Mist to keep her mouth shut. "Well, you haven't seen me in these clothes too often! Wait, have you seen me in these at all? When we met I with still in karate gi, and then I taught you in my karate gi... oh well!"

"I think you look nice in jeans." Mist said. Hitomi laughed again.

"That's what Ein said, but after I kept on wearing them, I decided that maybe it was time for a change!" Hitomi looked at Mist, who seemed to have suddenly stiffened. "Hey, you okay? I'm not talking to loud am I, or too much? Ein always says I talk a lot and that maybe I should quiet down a bit. Oh wait, you don't even know who Ein is, that's why! I'll tell you about him on the way! Follow me!"

Hitomi walked away from the dojo, the Japanese girl following close behind. "Tell me about Ein then." she said.

"Oh, of course! Yes, Ein is one of my best friends! I found him about a year ago, I'd say."

"_Found_ him?"

"Oh, it's a long story! But we have time, so... I was doing some personal training away from the dojo, like I sometimes do. I like to train on my own sometimes, surrounded by nature. It was just an ordinary training session until I heard this voice. Hmm... I think he was muttering 'Kasumi' or something like that." Unknown to Hitomi, Mist stiffened again. "Anyway, he just collapsed right by my feet! I was shocked, I even screamed. But there was nobody nearby, which wasn't good at all, because Ein was badly hurt, I could tell. Bruises and cuts everywhere, not to mention he was half naked. But I had no time to admire him, so I quickly got him to the nearest hospital!

"I went back home to tell my father. After that, we kept on visiting Ein until he finally woke. He didn't talk at first, maybe he was scared, but he soon got comfortable with us. I don't know where he was before but it obviously wasn't very safe if it had him all paranoid. Thing is, we couldn't ask him where he'd been because when he started talking to us, he confessed he had amnesia. He couldn't even remember is own name, so I named him Ein! It makes him sound as if he was my pet, right? I actually named him! Even still, Ein lived with my father and I until he was finally able to get his own place. We taught him karate and he was a quick learner, almost better than me! My father said that he must have been a martial artist beforehand...

"Ein works at the dojo too, y'know?" Hitomi sighed. "But he's apparently got a lead to recovering his memory, so he's in Japan right now and he's staying for a whole month! Can you believe? And now some students miss him! It's not fair on them, or on me!" Hitomi blushed. "Can you keep a secret? Truth is... well... I kinda like Ein..." Hitomi giggled. "I know, I know, he's way too old for me! I mean, I'm still studying and all but Ein's old enough to get a job! I don't think he returns the feelings either but... I still want to tell him! And one day I will! One day I will go up to him, face to face, and say 'I love you Ein'. I don't care what his reaction will be, I just want to say it!"

Hitomi looked at Mist. She just stared at her. "Ein is right, you do talk a lot." Mist said. Both girls started giggling.

^v^v^v^

Kasumi was doubting her mission again. Hitomi barely knew her, didn't know the real reason she was with her, and yet she just opened up about her feelings about Hayate. How could she already place so much trust in her. She may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was worrying for Hitomi's naivety.

"Mist?" Hitomi spoke again. Kasumi smiled. "Do you like anyone?"

Kasumi shook her head. Although, she thought about the people in her clan. None of the boys interested her, and Hayabusa was just a close friend. Ninja didn't really have time to dwell with love and relationships, which brought up the question of how her parents met and married. She would ask Hayate to ask them... or she could kill the cheerful German in front of her and ask them personally.

"Well, I guess love isn't for everyone," Hitomi said. "Look, we're here now!" Kasumi looked up at the rows of shops in front of them. "I said we'll go shopping for clothes first, so let's go inside here!"

Hitomi pulled Kasumi into a store that was playing pop music. Hitomi grinned, moving her head to the beat while looking at the clothes. It was a clothes shop meant for teenage girls, Kasumi could see. There was pink and frills everywhere. "Look here, Mist!" Kasumi walked over to Hitomi, who held high a black turtle-neck. She held it to Kasumi's torso. "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Kasumi said. She didn't go shopping much. Some of her clothes were ones her mother gave her. Even still, Kasumi liked bright colours so she pushed the sweater away. She began browsing the store with Hitomi behind her. Kasumi picked up some clothes, she didn't really care what they looked like so much. Hitomi suddenly began pushing her towards the back of the store.

"To the changing rooms! Go and try them all on!" she demanded.

"Okay." Kasumi walked into an empty changing room, swapping her uniform for the store's clothes. She stepped out, seeing Hitomi was holding up a pair of white heeled boots.

"You have to wear these as well! You'll look super cute!" Kasumi chuckled, putting on the boots. Hitomi clapped, admiring the pink and white shirt, then denim skirt and the boots. "Cool! You do look super cute! Try on some more clothes!"

"Ah... okay..."

Hitomi rushed out of the area and back in with a pile of clothes. "First try the stripy top with the overalls, then try the white dress with the cardigan, then the black sweater with the pink skirt, and then..."

Kasumi sighed.

^v^v^v^

Kasumi gasped, falling down onto a chair. Hitomi was carrying the many bags full of clothes. Shopping with Hitomi was like shopping with Ayane. Kasumi smiled, remembering how Ayane always used to spend hours in one store, trying out just about every piece of clothing in just about every imaginable outfit.

"This reminds me of shopping with Ein!" Hitomi exclaimed, sitting next to Kasumi on a bench. "You see, I took him shopping too! You're like him, you look good in every outfit! And you both have tendencies, he always wore boots and you wear pink!"

Kasumi breathed out a laugh. It was true, all of Hayate's Ein outfits had boots. There was a moment of silence which Kasumi happily used to get her breath back. Hitomi broke the silence. "Why are you staying in Germany?" Kasumi's heart raced. "I mean like, do your parents work here, or are you here to visit relatives?"

"Yes!" Kasumi replied. Hitomi blinked. "Um... my father has gotten a new job in Germany, so I had to move here!"

"That's nice!"

Kasumi felt her heart rate lower. She was glad Hitomi didn't ask for any more information or question the response that was given. She looked at Hitomi. It wasn't time to kill her yet. Hayate had told her to wait until he said so. He could be at the temporary apartment right now, waiting for Kasumi's return, waiting to give her the 'good to go'. Hitomi looked at Kasumi, smiling. "Hey, wanna go grab a bite to eat? There's a amazing bakery nearby!"

Kasumi smiled, nodding her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Boring shopping chapter! At least it's longer than the last one...<strong>

**I really enjoy writing this story! Especially when I'm writing while playing DOA4. I had to unlock all of Kasumi's outfits just so I know what her clothes look like! I know I could look online, but it's not the same...  
>Speaking of DOA4, anyone know how to do Hayate's Raijin? Seriously, I was trying to do that move for 2 hours straight and I couldn't do it! I can only do the first bit but then everything else just fails! All I want is his system voice! That's not much to ask, is it Hayate-kun? I'm getting tired of Helena's one!<strong>

**Chapter 5 will be up soon, like always! Happy Mother's Day!**


	5. Part 5

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Part 5**

"Strawberry! My favourite!" exclaimed a little girl. She began licking her ice cream. As she began walking, she tripped over, dropping the frozen treat. "Oh no!" She sniffed, beginning to cry.

"Hey, now." The little girl looked up and saw her older brother. He pulled her up, carrying her. "Here, have mine!"

"Yummy! Thank you! You're the best brother ever!" The girl began licking the ice cream, her brother laughing as he carried her away.

Kasumi watched, her eyes almost beginning to water. She looked down at the ice cream in her own hand, wishing that it had been Hayate who had given it to her instead of Hitomi. "Do you have a brother?" Hitomi asked. Kasumi looked at her in surprise. Hitomi shrugged. "The way you watched those two, I just thought you had a brother."

"I do," Kasumi answered.

"Are you close?" Kasumi didn't answer, she just pierced her lips together. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, we are close! It's just that... I don't see him very often." Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "He's very busy with work, he doesn't really have time to see me."

"It must be nice, having an older brother to protect you," Hitomi said. "I'd have liked that, but my mother died shortly after I was born, you see. Dad was too depressed to move on, and now he's quite old, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said.

Hitomi chuckled. "Don't be! I have a feeling that if I had a sibling, we'd be fighting all the time anyway! And not just petty fights either!"

Kasumi giggled until a buzzing came from her pocket. She took out her phone from her pocket; she'd received a text message. 'Come home ASAP.' - Was what it said. She knew it was from Hayate. She stood up, putting the phone back in her pocket. "Sorry Hitomi, I have to go. My father wants me home."

"That's okay! I see you in class tomorrow, eh?"

Kasumi nodded, then marched to her apartment, snacking on her ice cream. Once in the apartment, she washed her hands, went into her room and dug up her blue ninja dress from under her bed. She changed into it before spinning, cherry blossoms showering her as she disappeared into thin air.

^v^v^v^

Hayate strolled into the familiar forest clearing, spotting Kasumi by the big tree. She didn't notice him as she played with the leaves by her feet. "Kasumi," he called. She snapped her head in his direction, standing straight.

"Why did you call me suddenly?" Kasumi asked. "Is it time?"

Hayate shook his head. "I am preparing you. I know Hitomi, and I know she won't be killed so easily. You may have to engage in combat with her in order to kill. I need you to be unshaken by her attacks."

"How are you going to prepare me?"

Hayate moved closer to Kasumi, still leaving a few feet distance between them. "You are going to spar with Ein." Kasumi was tempted to turn her head to see someone else join them, when she remembered that Hayate was Ein. She didn't get in another word before Hayate spoke again. "Get into your fighting stance Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded, bending her legs keeping her arms by her side. She swayed, keeping her eyes on Hayate. However, he didn't get into his usual fighting stance like Kasumi. His fists were clenched and close to his head, his legs not as far apart as they were supposed to be. "I know all of Hitomi's moves," Hayate said. "Before you can assassinate her, you have to be able to predict and counter all my attacks, and defeat me in battle."

"Yes brother." Kasumi nodded. To her surprise, Hayate quickly cleared the space between them, jumping and kicking Kasumi in the chest. She crashed into the tree, crying out. She clutched her chest, moving forward towards Hayate. She came at him with an elbow, but he countered it, pushing her down to the ground and kicking her in the gut. Kasumi quickly rolled up, holding her stomach. Before Hayate could come to attack her, Kasumi flipped back, putting a few feet between them. She took a long breath before she stood in her fighting stance again. "I'm ready," Kasumi called, a small smile on her face.

Hayate gave a small smile back, but it was gone in a blink. "I hope you're not getting sloppy, Kasumi. That would be disappointing," Hayate said sternly. As answer, Kasumi rushed towards Hayate, sweeping her legs low. Hayate was tripped, but Kasumi didn't see him hit the ground. There was a sudden force on her back and she was flung straight in the tree again. She pulled away quickly, ignoring the blood spilling from her nose, dodging a kick.

"I never knew Ein could teleport," Kasumi said as she flipped over her brother, forcing him to the ground with two cartwheel kicks. As expected, he was up again in less than a second, like the attack was nothing more than him tripping slightly.

"I need you to be ready for just about everything," Hayate explained, running at his sister, landing a foot on her jaw. Kasumi crashed to the ground, but easily flipped back up, aiming low again. She hit Hayate once in the shin, again under the chin, topped with a rally of strikes to the chest. Hayate was sent skidding back, keeping in balance all through. "You never know if my assassins will be there when you're trying to kill Hitomi."

Kasumi gasped, then spun around. Shuriken and kunai were being throw in her direction, at her. She flipped over them in time, then remembered that their next target would be Hayate. As soon as she landed, she sprung forward. However, Hayate merely snatched all the weapons from the air, then pointed a kunai at Kasumi's throat when she landed in front of him. The kunoichi froze, forgetting to breathe. "I hope you didn't think small toys were going to hurt me," Hayate smirked, pocketing the kunai, along with the rest of the weapons. Kasumi laughed before she sighed. "I also hope that if I were Hitomi, you wouldn't try and save me the same way," Hayate added. That wiped the smile off both of their faces. Kasumi hesitated, then fell to one knee, bowing low.

"No Hayate," she breathed out.

Hayate stared down at her with cold eyes, trying to see whether she was telling the truth. After a while, he rested a hand on her head. "Good. You may rise, let us continue training."

Kasumi did as she was told, moving back a few spaces. Her brain was racking, thinking of what Hayate had told her. Truthfully, Kasumi knew that she had lied to her brother, but she didn't want to think so. She wanted to think that she wouldn't try and save Hitomi, that she would let her die.

But she didn't want to think of that either.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I owe all of my readers a BIG apology. It's been, like, <em>four months<em> since the last chapter, and all I have to offer to you is _this_... Yeah, I'm really, _really_, sorry everyone... Well, it's the summer holidays, and I'm feeling really _free_. Just, writing and drawing all day long, every day long... The next chapter will be up as promptly as possible, and longer than this one, I swear... hopefully...**

**Just, sorry...**


	6. Part 6

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Part 6**

Hitomi stared at Mist throughout the lesson. It was hard teaching a lesson when one of the students didn't look capable to fight. Over the past week, Mist has been coming to Hitomi's lessons pale, tired, and battered. It wasn't so noticeable at first; just a couple of yawns and a small bruise on her face from 'walking into a lamppost'. But now, Mist has bruises, cuts and scars just about everywhere. Everyday, there was always a new bandage around her body, always a new excuse. Hitomi wouldn't have believed her even if she had said she was hit by a train, nobody just gains scars overnight.

At the end of the lesson, Hitomi immediately approached Mist. The other students didn't even get a proper dismissal, leaving some to leave and others to watch their teacher. "Your nose wasn't facing east yesterday," Hitomi snapped, pointing at Mist's broken nose. "What happened, tripped down the stairs again?"

"Hitomi, please, I'm okay," Mist said, cupping Hitomi's hands in hers. "There is nothing to worry about."

"_Nothing to worry about?_" Hitomi shouted. She then realized the other kids standing and staring at the scene. "Class was dismissed." The kids looked at each other before grabbing their stuff and quickly leaving the dojo. "You can't tell me there's nothing to worry about when you can barely stand! How can you go around looking like this?"

"Because I'm fine," Mist insisted. "Please, I need to get home."

Hitomi watched Mist gather her things before she stopped her again. "Is this your father?"

"What?"

"Does your father beat you?"

Mist hesitated. "N-no..."

"He does, doesn't he? How could he do _this_ though? You should call the police! There is a fine line between discipline and child abuse, and I'm afraid to say that your father has crossed this line!"

Mist pushed Hitomi away, surprising the latter. For a beginner student who was being beaten daily, she had quite a lot of strength in her. "I'm sorry," Mist said, bowing. "I must go." She ran for the exit.

"Hey, wait!" Hitomi called, running after her. However, once she got outside, Mist was gone. She looked around. She was nowhere to be found. Hitomi shook her head. Not only was Mist strong, she was fast too. To get away that quick must have taken some sort of ninja speed. Hitomi sighed, walking back inside the dojo.

^v^v^v^

Ayane was meditating alongside Hayate, lit candles decorating the room. Two pairs of skilful fingers were forming into different symbols, silent chants being said. The flames danced this way and that, both ninja having complete control.

It was a long time since Ayane had been able to meditate properly. She was usually always busy with work, and when she wasn't, she didn't have the patience to sit and do nothing for any amount of time. And since Hayate was always busy with Hitomi in his free time, Ayane had no guidance.

Losing concentration, Ayane opened one eye to look at the man sitting opposite her. She smiled, closing the eye again. Ever since he stopped seeing Hitomi, Ayane has had Hayate all to herself. She was able to show off new skills she had developed to him, and also learn some new ones. It was almost as if they were children again, spending time together. Of course they both had a ton of responsibilities on their shoulders, yet for Ayane, most of that weight has been lifted off.

"_I must have the same effect on him,"_ Ayane thought. _"I haven't heard him mention Kasumi in quite some time."_ Ayane's smile grew. Not even Kasumi could wedge herself between the bond she and Hayate shared.

In a sudden, all the flames extinguished as Hayate rose from his place. Ayane stared up at him. "You lost concentration," Hayate stated. Ayane blushed, looking down.

"Sorry, I was distracted," Ayane murmured. She jumped when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up at her brother.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me," Hayate said. He turned, heading towards the door that led out of the room. "I must go. We'll see us again." With that, Hayate walked from the room, leaving Ayane alone.

"I should be sorry for myself," Ayane whispered, closing her eyes again. "It's nobody's fault but mine." She tried to get concentrated like she had when Hayate was around, but after several minutes of twitching and fidgeting, Ayane gave up. She sigh, falling onto her back. She couldn't help but wonder where Hayate was going. Maybe to discuss business with his father, tend to his mother, or venture out with Ryu. Ayane sighed, rolling onto her stomach. Wherever Hayate was wasn't her business. She curled up, getting ready to fall asleep.

However, Ayane kept thinking. Over the past week, she had always seen Hayate going somewhere at around the same time. Scampering up, she slid open the door, looking up at the sky. It was almost sunset, like it had been whenever Hayate left. She looked around, not surprised to see that he was nowhere in sight. What could he be doing now?

Ayane walked towards the head household, where Shiden and Ayame stayed. She got on her knees, tapping the door. "Who is it?" the familiar voice of her mother called out. Ayane gulped. As much as she loved her mother, she didn't like seeing her alone.

"Ayane," Ayane called.

A small silence followed. "Come in."

Ayane slid the door open to see Ayame standing, folding clothes into her dresser. Ayane bowed in her crouching position before rising up. "Mother, do you know where Hayate is?"

Ayame smiled at her daughter, carefully folding her silk garments. "Well, last time I saw him, he was with you. Did he suddenly disappear?"

"Well, it wasn't sudden..."

"He is probably busy with work. He may be your brother, Ayane, but you can't expect him to constantly make time for you. And I hope that you don't slack off your duties to spend time with him either."

Ayane shook her head. "It's just..." Ayane cut herself off. She didn't want to tell Ayame, she might worry for Hayate. She might think he's in some sort of shady business, and if he is, Ayane should be the one to snap him out of it. "Nothing. You're right mother, I should leave him alone."

Ayame smiled, her full concentration back on her clothes. Ayane turned and was about to walk out when Shiden entered the home. She bowed low, expecting her uncle to walk past her. "Ah, Ayane," Shiden greeted, doing the complete opposite to what Ayane had thought. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, I was just looking for Hayate," Ayane answered. "It doesn't matter now though."

"Hmm? Well you'll have a tough time trying to find him. I saw him leaving the village some time ago. Who knows where he could be?"

Ayane froze. _"Outside the village?" _She thought. _"But why? Unless he really is in some shady business!"_ Snapping out of her thoughts, Ayane nodded to Shiden. "Thank you, but it really doesn't matter now." She left the home, closing the door behind her. Immediately, she began sprinting across the village right to the border. She climbed up Hayate's lookout tree, standing where he would stand. She scanned the horizon for any sort of action, but saw nothing. She cursed under her breath, realizing she was going to have to look far and wide for Hayate.

Ayane leapt off the tree, then sprinted out of the village, across the bridge that led to the forest ahead. Her first stop would be the main forest clearing he and Ryu usually go to train together. Hopefully that was what Hayate was doing right now, and has been for the last few days.

She scampered up a tree to the highest branch, then began to make her way to the clearing by jumping and swinging from one tree to another. She had to keep her distance, and her height, so that Hayate wouldn't be able to detect her.

Closing in on the destination, Ayane slowed down, making as little noise as possible. Her ears pricked up as she heard sounds coming from the clearing. It was a voice. His voice.

"Injuries shouldn't slow you down, get up and attack me."

So he was training with Ryu, yet it seemed very unlikely that wounds would stop him from a chance to fight Hayate. Knowing Ryu though, he'd probably have some sort of humorous comeback up his sleeve.

However, Ayane did not get a humorous comeback. A light, female voice replied, "I'm sorry." Ayane's heart skipped a beat as she leapt to a closer branch, crouching while looking through the leaves of the tree. And there, struggling to stand before Hayate, was the clan's traitor, Kasumi. Ayane's blood boiled with rage as she felt the sudden urge to jump down and end the fight for good, but she knew better.

Hayate went over to her to help her up, then moved back a fair distance from her. "Try to keep up," was what he said to Kasumi. Ayane's eyes widened when she realized that they were only sparing together, making Ayane even angrier. She stood up, still glaring down at the two. The traitor had no right to come and spar with Hayate, she didn't even have the right to stand near him.

Suddenly, Hayate looked up at the tree that Ayane was on. She quickly ducked down, hoping that he didn't see her. Peaking from her hiding spot, she saw that Kasumi was closing in on Hayate, trying to attack but missed her target. Ayane didn't stay to watch what happened next, too overcome with emotion.

She vowed that she was going to find Kasumi, and when that day came, it would be her death day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, shock surprise chapter! Mist is getting beat by her father and Kasumi is having intense training with Hayate! No connection though, I mean, that would just be silly! Oh yeah, and Ayane gets involved now...<strong>

**I'm glad I got this chapter up sooner than last time... The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	7. Part 7

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Part 7**

Hitomi looked over to Mist, who was breaking chucks of a cream cake with her fingers and popping them into her mouth. It had been a whole week since Mist's ninja escape, and a whole week since Hitomi had seen her. All those days away from the dojo, getting some good bed rest, had paid off. Mist was looking much healthier and cleaner, her scars barely noticeable. Hitomi smiled at the girl, sipping from her large milkshake.

However, what went down between Mist and her father left Hitomi in the dark. Although she wanted to help, Mist would always decline her offer, no explanation why. But as there were no new scars, she hoped that her father was away for a while, keeping Mist safe.

"This cake is very nice," Mist spoke up, snapping Hitomi from her thoughts. "Thank you."

Hitomi giggled. "Yep! No problem!" She kept her thoughts to herself, as talking about Mist's father was obviously very upsetting for Mist. So she decided to talk about something else. "Have you seen your brother recently?"

Mist looked up, shocked. She shook her head.

"I know you said he's working a lot, but surely you can arrange to stay with him, even if it does mean moving back to Japan."

Mist shook her head again. "I have to stay here."

"Why?"

Mist glanced away from Hitomi. Hitomi sighed, knowing the answer. It was her father that was keeping her here. "I know the reason, you don't have to try and explain," Hitomi said. Mist shot up from her seat, staring wide eyed at Hitomi. "What is it? I'm sorry okay, I know how you don't like to think about it, but it's going to be all right. I won't allow you to get hurt any more, I promise!"

Mist still didn't sit down. "Why am I here? What do you know?"

"That your father is beating you!" Hitomi said in a hushed tone, so nobody else around would hear. "He's forcing you to stay, am I right?"

^v^v^v^

Kasumi sat down, breathing deeply. Then she began chuckling quietly at her own stupidity. _"There is no way that Hitomi would know the real reason I'm here,"_ Kasumi thought, eating more of her cake.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hitomi took one of Kasumi's hands in hers. "Let's just not talk about it." Kasumi nodded, dragging her hand away from the older teen. The two enjoyed their treats in silence until they were both done. They got up and left the café, walking around the small town. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to pick up shopping," Hitomi said. Kasumi shook her head, following Hitomi to a small market.

Kasumi shivered, her ninja senses kicking in. Feeling as if someone was watching her, she spun around, looking around the area. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she walked back to Hitomi, who was browsing the available cabbages on sale. Kasumi's shoulder was forcefully pushed back as someone stormed past her. She stumbled a bit, looking back to see if the person would apologise. That's when her heart raced.

Although her back was facing Kasumi, that only made her seem more recognizable. That, and the unmistakable purple hair with the darker purple bow tied to it. Ayane didn't look back as she strolled along the path of the small town, but Kasumi knew that she had to follow. Kasumi knew that she was here for her.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out to Hitomi, who had finally brought a cabbage. Hitomi looked surprised. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Oh... okay then." Hitomi then wore a worried face. "Are you going back home?"

Kasumi gave a small nod, backing away. Before Hitomi could say another word, Kasumi ran towards Ayane, who was just exiting the town, going out onto the streets. "What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked, following Ayane down the pavement.

"My job," Ayane replied. She quickened her pace, leaving Kasumi to jog alongside her.

"You can't kill me Ayane. Not now," Kasumi said, desperation evident in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to make an appointment," Ayane snapped. She turned a corner, walking into a large alley. "But I'm all booked up, so you're just going to have to squeeze me in."

"It's not like that! I... I..." Kasumi knew she shouldn't tell Ayane about her mission. She'd just get angrier, and wouldn't listen to Kasumi as she'd try to explain.

"You're seeing Hayate, is that it?"

Kasumi froze, watching as Ayane turned a corner of the alley. Maybe Hayate told her about the mission already, but it didn't seem right. He wouldn't do it. So then, did Ayane find out somehow? Kasumi ran after Ayane, but just as she turned the corner, a foot met her face. Kasumi stumbled back against a wall, the kick reopening a cut on her lip that Hayate had made. Ayane was all ready in her fighting stance. Kasumi looked her up and down for any weapons. As Ayane wasn't in her proper ninja gi, no weapons were on show, however, Kasumi didn't know what was under her thick blue jumper.

"I don't want to fight you," Kasumi pleaded.

"That's what you always say!" Ayane spat. "You're too kind, too _weak_. The clan has no use for traitors like you, which is why I have to put you down!" Ayane ran for her, but Kasumi merely flipped over her. Ayane ran up the wall, flipping off it. Kasumi was struck in the head with another of Ayane's kicks, sending her to the ground. She was about to get up, but Ayane jumped on her, sending her crashing back down to the ground. From there, Ayane pulled Kasumi's arms behind her, keeping a foot upon her head. Kasumi cried out, trying to pull her arms down, to no avail.

Ayane rolled on her back, then launched Kasumi in the air. The older sister felt pain surge throughout her body as she flopped back onto the ground, grazing her shins. Kasumi couldn't believe it. With only a few attacks, Ayane had already brought her to her knees. As if she realized, Ayane laughed.

"While you were off, making friends with that dumb bimbo, I've been trained by Hayate. I see the improvements are showing too." Ayane laughed more as she watched Kasumi struggling up. "Once I'm done with you, I'll get that bimbo as well. The two of you can spend as much time as you like in the afterlife."

Kasumi glared at Ayane. "Her name is Hitomi," she choked out. "And she's not dumb."

"Why are you standing up for her? Do you realize how pathetic you sound right now? Let me tell you something, traitor. Hayate has sent an assassin out to kill your playmate. Now that's she's alone, she won't stand a chance. Too bad you didn't get to say goodbye, huh?"

"_So she doesn't know about my mission,"_ Kasumi thought. She positioned herself into her fighting stance, Ayane looking more amused.

"Don't try and fight back, you'll only be wasting your time!"

Ayane moved into Kasumi, throwing a combo of punches at her. Kasumi dodged them all, then came in low with a sweeping kick, throwing Ayane to the ground. She pounced up on her feet in a flash, striking Kasumi as she spun around, sending her in the air with a flip kick. As Kasumi fell, Ayane strung together a few strikes that caught her sister, sending her crashing into a bin with a spinning kick.

Kasumi shook rubbish out of her hair, cringing at the smell. Hearing footsteps behind her, she sprung forward then flipped backwards over Ayane, elbowing her in the back. Ayane hissed, holding her spine. Kasumi sent a high kick at Ayane, followed up by a flip kick of her own. The killer kunoichi fell, then rolled backwards, driving herself upwards, kicking Kasumi in the chin. She stumbled back as Ayane landed.

Ayane grabbed Kasumi's arm, throwing her down to the ground and kicking her in the face. She tried to attack low again, but Kasumi slipped in a sweeping kick, standing as Ayane fell. She slammed her feet down on Ayane's back with two cartwheel kicks, causing Ayane to yelp and roll on the floor. She dragged herself up, growling as she bared her teeth. With ease, she rotated her body horizontal, spinning like a corkscrew, her feet digging themselves into Kasumi's soft gut which sent her sprawling to the ground. She quickly rolled back up though, seeing Ayane running for her. She drove a backwards kick for Ayane, but it was dodged. However, Ayane didn't see Kasumi back flip, bringing her two legs down upon her. As she was getting up, Kasumi was already throwing punches, connecting them all, ending with a swift elbow to the chest. She was pushed back, then caught in the chin with a twirling palm from Kasumi, and then another one in the gut. Kasumi kneed Ayane twice, pushing her into the air. As she fell, Kasumi punched low and again high, making Ayane flip and land on her stomach.

The kind kunoichi stepped back as her opponent struggled up. Ayane spat on the ground, making Kasumi cringe. "Ayane," Kasumi spoke. "We're both hurt. Let's not continue. Go back to the village."

"Who are _you_ to give _me_ orders?" Ayane snapped. From her sleeve a kunai dropped, she catching it by the hilt. Kasumi took another step back. Ayane spun as she threw it, zipping across the air and slashing along Kasumi's cheek. It stopped once it pinned itself into the brick wall. Kasumi let the blood roll down her face, backing away from Ayane some more. "Cowering away already?"

Two kunai dropped from each of Ayane's sleeves and she threw the ones in her right hand. As Kasumi dodged then both Ayane threw one from her left, and it stabbed Kasumi in her bare shoulder. She screamed, pulling it out and discarding it. Ayane was behind her however, slashing her across the back. Kasumi cried out, moving away as fast as possible, Ayane still swinging and stabbing the kunai. Kasumi's back hit a wall, Ayane immediately using that opportunity to drive her knee into Kasumi's gut. She coughed, doubling over, before she was forcefully pushed back against the wall. Ayane used all her strength to bury the kunai in her sister's chest, yet Kasumi used equal force to hold Ayane back. Both girls struggled, Kasumi using her body weight to push Ayane back. Ayane slammed her head into Kasumi's, dazing both girls. Kasumi slumped against the wall, then Ayane kicked her down to the ground. She sat atop her, holding the older ninja's head to the ground, guiding the kunai to Kasumi's throat.

Ayane slashed Kasumi's hand when it tried to hold her back, yet it can back again. She brought the hand to her mouth and bit it. Kasumi hissed, trying to endure the pain but let Ayane go. Kasumi's other hand wrapped around Ayane's wrist, but Ayane just pounded it against the ground, skin peeling off. Kasumi let go once more, quickly using both hands to hit Ayane's stomach, then used the back of her hand to slap Ayane across the face, pushing her off. Kasumi charged up on her feet, tripping away. Ayane growled, throwing the kunai at the defenceless ninja. Kasumi spun her head in time to see the kunai, but not in time to dodge it. To her surprise though, the kunai froze in front of her face, before being pulled away. Kasumi looked up to see someone standing over her. Ayane looked up at the person who had caught her weapon.

In a second, Ayane was on her knees, bowing low. "Master Hayate!" she gasped, not realizing she was out of breath.

Kasumi stood up on shaky legs next to her brother before leaning on him for support. It was as if he didn't even notice. He stared down at Ayane, who was on her feet now too. "Master, I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself," Hayate said, dropping the kunai.

"Then... why did you stop the kunai? If you knew I have a duty to kill Kasumi, you wouldn't have stopped it."

Hayate acknowledged Kasumi for the first time, glancing down at her. "I need her."

Ayane's anger blazed inside of her. She very rarely got angry at Hayate, but now was one of those times. "Why? Just because she's your new sparing partner?"

"I knew you were watching us the other day," Hayate said. "Which is why I knew you'd come to hunt down Kasumi. But you can't kill her. I need her."

"_Why?_" Ayane grunted.

Hayate hesitated, looking at Kasumi again. "Because, she's the Hitomi assassin."

Ayane blinked. "What?" she gushed. "_What_?_ Her_?_ You choose her over me?!_"

"Lower your voice." Hayate commanded.

"_No!_" Ayane shouted, stamping her foot on the ground. "Why'd you choose _her_? _What does she have that I don't_?"

"A chance to return home."

The trio were silent. Hayate and Ayane were completely still, Kasumi still shaking. Hayate's words sunk in everyone. Ayane clenched her fists, growling. "Kasumi," Hayate said. "Leave. Now." He pushed Kasumi off him slightly, and she stood her ground, pink petals surrounding her as she disappeared.

Ayane walked towards a stray kunai that had blood on it. She picked it up, examining it. "Hayate, you can't change the code of the shinobi," Ayane said. "Kasumi is a runaway, which means she must be killed. You can't just bring her back."

"I'm not going to change the code," Hayate explained. "We both agree that Hitomi needs to die, but if Kasumi can prove herself to me, prove herself as a true ninja, overcoming emotion to complete a mission, then she would surely gain the trust of the seniors, of our parents. If I asked them then if she would be allowed back into the clan, then there is a chance that they will allow it."

"And if they don't?"

"They'd have to. Father wouldn't say no to his son, especially not to his daughter."

Ayane gripped the kunai. "And then what? Kasumi's back for good?"

"That's what I'm hoping, yes."

"_It won't work_!" Hayate was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Why would you want her back? She's a traitor! She doesn't deserve to come back!"

"She killed the man who paralysed me and raped our mother! That makes her a traitor? She avenged me, knowing full well the consequences of her actions, knowing that this would be her fate, knowing that her whole family would be against her. That takes courage, and yet you continue to say she doesn't deserve her place in the village?"

Ayane covered her eyes, holding back tears. "She was always the princesses, even as a runaway, you still care for her more than me."

"Don't you ever say that again." Ayane was surprised at Hayate's stern tone of voice, watching him march over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I don't have favourites, if it were you in her shoes I'd be doing the exact same thing. Don't think I love Kasumi any more than you. But right now, she's the one who needs help, and so I'm going to help her. And you're going to help me."

"But why would I want her back?"

"I know that you love Kasumi just as much as me, Ayane. Don't take this shinobi code too seriously. By the end of the month, you'll get your old best friend back. I'm sure she misses you."

Ayane buried her face in Hayate's chest, hiding her tears. "You sound just like Mother," Ayane sobbed. Hayate chuckled, hugging her.

"Come now, let's go home," Hayate said. Ayane nodded in the hug, and Hayate teleported them away from the scene.

^v^v^v^

Kasumi collapsed on the bed in her flat. She breathed heavily, chanting quietly, forming her hands into different shapes. Her small cuts and grazes slowly healed, but the slash across her back needed it's time to heal. Sweat dampened her hair and the pillow as she looked around the room. It was very plain, nothing to lighten the mood at all. Everything seemed to be brown. The walls were a pale brown, the carpet was a very dark brown. The dresser and the beside table were a wooden brown, and the bedsheets matched the walls. The only thing that really stood out was the calender on the wall, a red circle around the last day of the month.

Kasumi smiled, thinking back to Hitomi. "Make the 31st an important date," she had said. "because that's when Ein will be coming back! I can't wait for the two of you to meet, I'm sure you'll love him!"

What Hitomi didn't know was that she'd already met Ein, and knew him very well too. Kasumi closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, when a thought clouded her mind. She quickly sat up, staring at the calender.

"_31st an important date! That's when Ein will be coming back!"_

The 31st was only five days away, and if that meant Hayate was coming... wouldn't that really mean it was Hitomi's death day? Kasumi held in her breath, her heart rate quickening. If this was true, then that meant that Kasumi only had five days left with Hitomi, until she would have to make her decision... until she would finally see her parents again... until she'd have to fulfil her role as the Hitomi assassin.

Kasumi lay back down, beginning to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 7 for y'alls! But now I have some extremely serious news to do with this story.<strong>

**Another user (who I will keep anonymous) has suggested a number of wild yet genius suggestions for the story, which has kinda opened my eyes and broadened my horizon. A question I've asked myself since the very beginning is whether Kasumi will kill Hitomi, but before these new ideas were presented to me, they were quite boring. However, this is the thing...**

**I have two possible sequels in my head. If Kasumi kills Hitomi, I will write one of them. If Kasumi doesn't kill Hitomi, I will write the other one. Now I could just decide by myself, but I'm not going to. I'm going to do a vote. You are involved now, you are going to decide the future of Hitomi Assassin. I ask you one question, you will give me an answer:**

**Should Kasumi kill Hitomi?  
><strong>**Yes or no?**

**Your opinion is great, but if you have other friends or family who like DOA, ask them too. Even if someone has no idea what DOA is, you could easily explain the basis of the story. 'A kind girl is asked to kill another girl in order for her to return to her family? Should she do it?' Tally it up. Yes: 2 No: 3. I'm NOT saying you have to ask everyone or even run a survey. I don't mind if it's only you giving an answer. But two opinions are better than one. Even I'm asking around myself. ****Leave a review, PM me, I don't mind.**

**That is all. Have a nice day.**


	8. Part 8

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Part 8**

Kasumi sat at the small table, enjoying Hitomi's dinner without a sound. It wasn't the first time she'd been invited to Hitomi's house for dinner, but Kasumi feared it would be her last. "Ein is coming over tomorrow!" Hitomi clapped. "I can't believe how quickly the month went! I can't wait to see him again!"

"Ein this, Ein that," Hitomi's father chuckled. "Have you heard her talk about anything else the past month?"

Kasumi forced a smile. "It's going to be Mist's first time seeing him in person!" Hitomi explained to her father. "I've shown her all the pictures I have of him already! But nothing compares to seeing him in person!" Hitomi turned to Kasumi. "Aren't you excited? I'm sure the two of you will get on really well together!" Hitomi gasped. "Oh, I just remembered! Ein may be getting his full memory back! What could his real name be? It'd be funny if it was Ein! I wonder what his old life was like, it must have been so exciting! He's got a lot to tell us! I'm so excited!"

"Have you got him a gift?" Hitomi's father asked. That only caused another elated ramble out of the German teen. Not that Kasumi paid any attention. Her heart thumped against her chest, threatening to tear it open. Her head dipped low, trying to hide her misery. Her eyelids blinked at a rapid speed, commanding the tears back behind her eyes. She was thankful for the fact that Hitomi had herself and her father occupied.

The rest of dinner slugged on, Kasumi only picking at the roast in front of her. "Is something the matter?" the elder man asked, noticing Kasumi's full plate.

"Uh... nothing. I'm... not hungry..." Kasumi muttered, putting down her fork. Her eyes met Hitomi's large ones. "S-sorry..."

"Don't you feel well?" Hitomi questioned. "That's okay, you can stay over here tonight then."

Kasumi immediately shook her head. "I'm fine. I just... have to get home now." Kasumi stood up, yet felt her weak knees. Before she knew it, she had fallen to the floor, her butt comforting her fall. However, Hitomi and her father were up in a less than a second.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi said as she and her father helped Kasumi up. "I think you should stay here tonight."

Kasumi opened her mouth to protest, but Hitomi's father beat her to it. "Hitomi's right, Mist. We have plenty of space for you. It won't be any trouble at all."

With a great amount of reluctance, Kasumi nodded.

^v^v^v^

The evening warped into the night, and Kasumi found herself in Hitomi's room, wearing an oversized football top and a pair of shorts. She was sat up on a mattress on the floor, watching Hitomi stretching. "I always do stretches before going to bed," Hitomi had told her. Kasumi just watched and admired Hitomi's flexibility.

Once Hitomi was done she left the room to change into her pyjamas and brush her teeth. Kasumi decided to switch her gaze to the large window that led to a balcony, staring out at the dark sky. In a sudden, a silhouette emerged from the darkness, standing on the balcony. Kasumi's eyes widened. _"Brother?"_ she thought. It could only be.

The door to the room opened, and Kasumi turned to see Hitomi walking in, wearing silk pyjamas with her name scrawled on the bust of the shirt. "Aren't you asleep yet?" Hitomi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd have thought you'd fallen straight to sleep!"

Kasumi shook her head before she turned back to the window. Hayate was gone. Hitomi then blocked Kasumi's view to close the curtains. "We don't want people peeping in on us, do we now?" Hitomi smiled. "Well then, goodnight Mist! We have to be up early tomorrow; Ein said he's coming in the morning!" Hitomi jumped on her bed, giggling in pure excitement. "Ein is coming back, Mist! Ein is coming!"

After much cheers of '_You're going to love him!_' and '_He's got so much to tell me!_', Hitomi finally fell asleep. Kasumi got up and turned off the lights, then walked to the curtain. With caution, she opened them both, staring outside. When she tried to open the window, she found that it was locked.

"Her father is very overprotective of her."

Kasumi spun around, scanning the room. Fear washed over her when Hayate stepped from the shadows. He glared at her.

"Not now," Kasumi found herself pleading. "Please... not now."

"When?" Hayate demanded.

"Just not now... Not when she's asleep."

"Do you want to hear her screams? I am doing you a favour Kasumi. If you kill her now, you can be over with it. Mother and Father are waiting."

Kasumi bit her lip. "I... I... What if I don't want to kill her?"

Hayate threw a kunai to Kasumi, who caught it by the hilt. "I don't remember giving you a choice."

Kasumi gazed down upon the weapon in her hand. It was true. From the very start, Hayate hadn't given Kasumi a choice.

"_Kill her."_

"_She has to die."_

"_Come back home. To the village."_

Right from the very start, Hayate has been giving out instructions. And with a little persuasion, Kasumi has been following every single one of them. With a little persuasion, Kasumi's normal loving attitude has been snatched from her. With a little persuasion, Kasumi would willingly kill innocent people just for her own selfish intentions.

No. It wasn't selfish. Hitomi had everything Kasumi had forced away from her. A loving family. Was is so selfish to want that back?

Jealousy spurted inside of Kasumi. When she ran away to avenge Hayate, _Hitomi _had been the one to get him. Even after getting his memory back, Hayate had went to see _Hitomi_. Kasumi gripped the kunai tighter. In truth, it was _Hitomi_ who had taken Hayate from her. It was because of _Hitomi_ that Kasumi had no place to call her home.

She spun on her heel, biting her lip. "Do what has to be done, Kasumi," Hayate said from behind her. Kasumi marched over to the sleeping Hitomi, weak and vulnerable. Envy and anger clouded her heart. Hitomi had only been mocking her all this time. She knew she was going to get Hayate back, and she also knew how Kasumi herself could never have him. Kasumi raised the kunai high in the air. She was going to change this. Kasumi would get Hayate and her family back, while Hitomi would be left with nothing. She would _be_ nothing.

Kasumi swung the kunai down.

Hayate watched blood spill onto Kasumi.

Hitomi ceased breathing.

The deed was done.

Kasumi yanked the weapon from Hitomi's chest, both pair of pyjamas stained with red. She sighed, leaning on the wall next to the bed. Hayate approached her. "Shall we go home now?" Kasumi smiled. Hayate didn't respond. He stopped at the end of Hitomi's bed, opposite his sister. "Brother?"

"You can't go back like that," Hayate said. Kasumi looked down at her borrowed clothes. It was true, Kasumi could not enter the village again in the attire she wore. However, she didn't have her blue garb with her. "I don't mean your garments," Hayate added, interrupting Kasumi's thoughts. Just as she blinked, there was a flash. When her eyes opened again, her back was pressed to the wall, the cold tip of Hayate's sword digging into her neck. "You can't come back alive," Hayate finished.

"Br- brother!" Kasumi whimpered. "What are you-?"

"It's my turn to do what needs to be done," Hayate snarled. "Do not burden your soul with hate for me, Kasumi. You must understand, I am only fulfilling the code of the shinobi."

The slash that tore Kasumi's neck didn't kill her instantly. She spiralled to the ground while holding her neck, as if she were choking herself. In a faze, she felt as Hayate lifted her up off the floor. "Hayate..." Kasumi choked, blood slipping through her fingers and flooding her mouth. "Hayate..." Thick, red tears flowed down Kasumi's cheeks. "Hayate..." Cold sweat trailed every inch of her limp body. "Hayate..." Her eyes fluttered shut...

...only for them to dart open again.

Kasumi panted for air, releasing her hands from around her neck. She sat up, still in Hitomi's room, with Hitomi's clothes on her, sleeping on a spare mattress. _"It was all a dream?"_ Kasumi wondered. She stood up and walked over to Hitomi. She was still in a slumber, not a drop of blood on her. _"Thank goodness."_ Kasumi smiled to herself.

She stood next to Hitomi, looking down at her. Her heart throbbed when she reminisced her nightmare. Did she really feel such hate towards Hitomi? Yes, it was true that Hitomi had found Hayate after Kasumi went to avenge him, but she wasn't the one who tore her family apart. In fact, she was the one who had _saved_ Hayate, nursed him to recovery, and supported him when he had no idea who he was. And still, she befriended Kasumi, took her in, and wanted to help her in anyway possible. If anything, Hitomi has done a lot for the fate of the Mugen Tenshin clan, even if indirectly. Hitomi was the first true friend that Kasumi has had for years.

"Mist?" Hitomi's voice broke the long silence. The German sat up in concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes..." Kasumi stuttered, resting a hand on her chest. "I... I had a nightmare..."

Hitomi gave a small smile, moving up a little. She patted the space next to her. "It's okay, Mist. Come here."

Kasumi looked at the space she was being offered and sat down on it. Hitomi moved the blankets so that Kasumi got half. Both of the girls lay down.

"Thank you," Kasumi whispered. Hitomi grinned.

"It's no problem! Having someone near you always makes you feel safe, especially in your dreams!" Hitomi yawned, then closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hitomi," Kasumi replied. She moved a little closer to Hitomi, resting her head next to her shoulder. She was reminded of her younger years, when she and Ayane would sleep next to each other. However, back then, it was Ayane who curled up to Kasumi. Now Kasumi knew what it must have felt like to have an older sister.

^v^v^v^

In the morning, Kasumi was awoken by a loud conversation. In her sleepy state, she couldn't make out much, except the fact that Hitomi wasn't lying next to her. It was then that she recognised Hitomi's voice talking to someone else. She rolled over, sitting up to see Hitomi pacing the room, holding a phone to her ear.

"Ein, I'm worried sick! What happened? If nothing bad went on, then you'll tell me!" Hitomi snapped. Silence followed. "You can't just do nothing! You have to ask someone _why _the flight was delayed!" A longer silence followed. By the end of it, Hitomi was slapping tears off her face. "Ein. You will get here won't you? I don't care how long I have to wait, I want you back here... Okay... Okay then. Talk to you soon." Hitomi hung up. She looked to Kasumi. "It was Ein. His plane didn't make it, so the flight was delayed. He doesn't even know why." Hitomi wiped more tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried right now. Something bad could happen..."

Kasumi rose from the bed and hugged Hitomi. Immediately, Hitomi returned the embrace. Kasumi patted Hitomi on the back, saying the only thing that came to mind. "There, there," she repeated, her soft voice tickling Hitomi's ears. "I assure you, he's fine." Of course Hayate was okay. Kasumi's heart raced as she realized that Ein missing his plane was only the first step towards the assassination. Yet, for the other steps to be carried out, Hitomi had to be outside of the house, or at least be alone inside. Kasumi's grip on the girl tightened a little. She'd have to do her best to make sure that neither Hitomi nor her father leave the house.

"_You want me to kill her dad as well?"_

"_Only if necessary."_

Then again, maybe Hitomi's father wouldn't offer any sort of protection. Kasumi and Hayate have very differing views on what was 'necessary', yet Kasumi was ordered to follow Hayate's interpretation. Kasumi didn't want to kill any more people than she had to.

Hitomi broke free from the hug, her face void of sadness. "Say, how 'bout I treat you to breakfast? I surely can't be the only one getting hungry!" Kasumi was led out of the room and downstairs. "You don't mind going shopping with me, do you?"

"Hmm?" Kasumi squeaked.

"I still haven't got Ein a present yet, so maybe you could come with me!"

The two girls reached the bottom of the stairs. "H-Hitomi, you don't need to get Ein a present! I'm sure he won't mind..."

"Of course I have to get Ein a present! This is a very important time for us. It only seems right to get him a gift."

Kasumi followed Hitomi into the kitchen. The German pulled various ingredients from her fridge and cupboards, placing them all on a counter. "Why don't we just stay inside today?" Kasumi continued. "I don't want to go out."

"Is everything all right, Mist?" Hitomi turned around, a confused look engraved on her face. "If you don't want to go out with me, that's fine. I can go on my own-"

"No!" Kasumi snapped. She covered her mouth, looking away. Hitomi walked around to her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"You needn't worry about me. You know I can defend myself! Even against grown men! Anyway, this part of town is usually quiet, there won't be any trouble." Hitomi skipped back around to the counter, pouring all of the ingredients into a mixing bowl before whisking at a fast and even pace. Kasumi watched, thinking whether it would be safer to go with Hitomi or leave her alone.

Her decision was made for her when Hitomi's father entered the kitchen. In his hand he held Kasumi's pink mobile phone, which was buzzing. Kasumi gave a small thanks as she took the phone from him and flipped it open. A text was awaiting her. '_Come home._'

"_Hayate?" _Kasumi thought. _"What have you planned?"_ She closed the phone, leaving the room.

"What is it?" Hitomi's father called out to her.

"I have to go home now!" Kasumi answered from the stairs. "I'm sorry. I'll... I'll be back soon though!" She raced to Hitomi's room, then swapped her current attire for her pink top and denim skirt. As she came down the stairs, she was surprised to see Hitomi waiting for her, a smile on her face.

"You'd better come back!" Hitomi laughed. "You have to meet Ein!" Kasumi stood next to her. Hitomi's expression darkened. "Your father... he won't do anything because you've been away, will he?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I sent him a text last night. He knows. There are no problems." She walked over to the front door, then sat down to put her boots on. "Call me when Ein comes! I'll be there!"

"Will do!" Hitomi waved. Kasumi smiled, then left the house. As soon as the door was closed, tears erupted from her eyes.

"_Of course I'll be there. I'll be there to kill you."_

^v^v^v^

Hitomi swooned over the gift she had just brought for Ein. She held up the silver necklaces in front of her, a slight blush caressing her cheeks. On the end of both necklaces was half a heart so to put them together would make a whole one. Hitomi knew it was something lovers would wear, and she also knew that she and Ein were not lovers, but that didn't mean she couldn't still give one to Ein, then keep the other for herself. She clicked the two hearts together, the word 'Liebe' being read. Hitomi giggled, her blush deepening. Yes, it was most certainly something lovers would wear.

However, Ein still hadn't called her since morning to tell her that his flight had arrived and that he'd see her later. She looked up at the golden orange sky, wondering what had happened to him. If not call her to tell her that his flight is there, then why not to tell her that he's all right? With no Mist as comfort, Hitomi forced back tears. She shouldn't be sad, not now. Ein has survived a lot more than Hitomi can recall, he'll be fine. Mist was so confident about it. Why can't she be?

Yes, Ein was coming. Maybe he was already on the plane, maybe he'd already landed. He was just going to give her a big surprise, is all. Hitomi giggled once more. It seemed so much like Ein. _"I bet papa is waiting at home with Ein right now!" _she thought. _"Either way, I'd better start heading back! I've been shopping for a while now!"_

Hitomi exited the town centre, trailing along the pathway that would lead to her home. Yet, something caught her eye. No, _someone_. A little ahead of her stood Mist. She was back in her Japanese school uniform, staring right at Hitomi. "Mist?" she called. There was no reply. Instead, Mist turned and went down into an alley. Hitomi jogged after her. "Mist! Mist, wait up!" The Japanese girl ran on, Hitomi following. It surprised Hitomi how much ease Mist used to leap and jump over fences and walls, but Hitomi had little trouble herself. "Mist! Where are we going? What did you find?"

Soon, Hitomi was surrounded by tall trees, sticks, and wildlife. She stopped to lean on a tree, gasping for air. "Mist..." she groaned. When she looked up though, Mist was gone. "Mist? Where are you?"

"Here."

Hitomi spun around. Indeed, Mist stood in front of her – dressed in blue with a dagger pointed to Hitomi's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED! WOO, AWESOME CHAPTER!<strong>

**Crazy author's note time! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I knew this chapter would be long, I just hadn't expected it to be THAT long! Also, school is back, so I had to juggle school work, writing, all the other junk I do! It doesn't help that I had a major writer's block right at the start of the chapter, but I'm glad I worked around it! I have a feeling someone wants to hurt me because of Kasumi's dream sequence... I liked the dream, it was my favourite scene in the chapter! Will it affect Kasumi's choice to kill Hitomi? Find out next time!**

**Speaking of choice to kill Hitomi, I have all the votes, so I know EXACTLY what the fate of Hitomi is going to be! For all you people, you'll just have to wait! I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, but I can't promise anything!**

**Also, I got DOA5 last month! Did it affect the story in anyway? No... the only thing that is a problem is the character models. I dunno which models you imagine when reading this, but I think of the old models... When the sequel comes, it'll be the new models! Woob Woob!**


	9. Finale

**Hitomi Assassin  
><strong>**Finale**

The forest was quiet. Kasumi could only hear the pounding of her heart as well as Hitomi's heavy breathing. She held her watizashi to the neck of the German girl. They both stood still for a while – many minutes had passed. Had it been Ayane or Hayate, Hitomi would already be dead. Kasumi took a large gulp, wondering what Hitomi must be feeling right now. Scared? Confused? Finally, the silence was broken.

"Mist..." Hitomi muttered.

"Kasumi," Kasumi corrected. She took a step away from Hitomi, lowering the weapon. She saw that Hitomi relaxed, but only a bit.

"Who are you?"

Kasumi stared at her, placing her blade back in it's scabbard behind her. "Hitomi... I... I am sorry..." Kasumi placed a hand to her chest. "I lied to you. About... everything..."

"Who are you?" Hitomi repeated.

Kasumi choked on air, her eyes watering. "I am Kasumi. I am a ninja." Hitomi's eyes widened. Then she let out a loud laugh, though it lacked humour.

"Ninja only exist in stories and legends! No... no, you're not a ninja!"

Kasumi wiped a stray tear from her face. "Please, Hitomi. You must listen to me!" Hitomi glared into Kasumi's eyes, silent. "This is going to be hard for you to understand, but I need you to listen. My brother, Hayate, sent me here to complete a mission. Hayate... my brother... he is Ein..." Kasumi was surprised to see no reaction from Hitomi. "You play a main role in this mission..."

"You were using me?"

"No..."

"Then what is my role?"

Kasumi gripped the hilt her watizashi again. "I... I must kill you..."

Hitomi shook, her eyes bulging. "_Why_?" she squeaked.

"So I can go back home." The two stared at each other, Hitomi's confused gaze bore into Kasumi's saddened one. "You must understand, Hitomi, I never wanted to do this... but I... I couldn't let this chance slip by, I can't!"

"Why can't you just go home now?"

"I broke a code... I ran away to avenge my brother... I have been chased by fellow clan members for a year, my own sister wants to kill me, my brother... Hayate can't love me any more."

Kasumi gasped. Hitomi was close to her, her arms wrapped around her. Kasumi cried, hugging Hitomi back. Had it been Hayate or Ayane, Hitomi would have been dead by now. Yet Kasumi was glad that she wasn't. Not yet. Not yet...

"You know Ein?" Hitomi asked. Kasumi nodded into her shoulder. "He's your brother?" Kasumi nodded. "He... sent you?" Kasumi hesitated. "He... wants me dead?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Not Ein. Hayate... he says that you hinder his duties as the leader of our clan... by sending me to kill you thus allowing me back home, he's killing two birds with one stone." Hitomi squeezed Kasumi tighter. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"I love him..." Hitomi sobbed. "How could he...? It doesn't make sense!"

The ninja patted Hitomi on the back. "He knows that you love him... He is very grateful for everything, but this is something that must be done."

The two girls cried together, joined in an embrace. Kasumi didn't want to let go, then again, she didn't want to have to kill Hitomi. All she wanted was a home with a loving family. She wanted _her_ home with _her_ family. In a sudden, Hitomi broke the embrace. "Come home with me!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"What?"

"Mist... Kasumi... we've known each other for a month. It may not seem a long time, but... but I've really gotten to like you. I thought that I'd never have a sibling, but I don't need one, because I have _you_. I know you have a family, but you can leave it all behind, you can start again! No matter what you do, I'll never turn my back on you, I'll always be there to help you. Neither of us have to die, Kasumi. _I _can be your family."

Kasumi shook her head. "I'll only be putting both of our lives in danger then."

Hitomi squeezed her hands. "If we're dying, we're dying together!"

A soft breeze whistled in Kasumi's ears, attacking her sensitive eyes, causing more tears to fall out. Nobody had told her such a thing was so much devotion. "I love you," Kasumi whimpered, falling into Hitomi. She felt the teenager smile.

"I love you too."

Abruptly, Kasumi pushed Hitomi away. "Then you understand why I cannot allow anything bad to happen to you. Then you understand-" Kasumi drew her blade again. "-why I have to do this."

"Kasumi..."

"I don't want anyone else to harm you, other than me. I am the only one who will regret such an action, I am the only one who would show mercy!" Tears drowned her eyes, drawing rivers across her cheeks, and she was constantly sniffing. "_I'm sorry_!"

Kasumi screamed as she ran at Hitomi, pointing the tip of her watizashi at her victim. However, Hitomi dodged the running ninja, slamming her foot on her back. Kasumi was sent sprawling to the ground, but rolled back up. Her weapon skidded across the floor, but Kasumi didn't need it. Again, she dashed at Hitomi, striking her with the tips of her fingers, stronger than any of Hitomi's punches. The German crashed into a tree, Kasumi using her flash step to catch Hitomi in the gut. The bark of the tree splintered against the sheer force, wood piercing Hitomi's back. She screamed, pulling away from the tree, her shirt tearing. Hitomi staggered to the ground, sobbing. The grass stained red where her blood poured from her back.

Kasumi joined her soon, placing her sword behind her again. She took out her yellow ribbon from her hair, letting the copper locks fall around her shoulders. Hitomi whined when Kasumi lifted her head onto her lap. She tied Hitomi's hair up with her ribbon, before laying her on her back. "Please... Kasumi... don't leave me... I don't want to die..."

Kasumi stared. Hitomi was rapidly loosing blood. The wood must have penetrated some important organs. Kasumi shed her last tear, bending down to kiss Hitomi on the forehead. Hitomi coughed, a mass of blood erupting from her mouth. Kasumi wiped her face, then kissed her again. "I love you, sister." She held Hitomi's hand, the warmth draining.

Hitomi couldn't get a word in, as Kasumi disappeared. A shower of cherry blossoms rained down upon Hitomi, leaving her alone, crying and dying.

^v^v^v^

He had watched the whole scene. Kasumi was fragile, yet she showed strength. Although she did not kill Hitomi immediately, leaving her to die was probably worse still. For all he knew, she had went to get help. From the amount of time she was gone, however, he knew that she was not coming back. No, she was waiting for him in the clearing near their village. She would have to wait a little longer.

He approached Hitomi, blood soaking her torn tank top, the golden eagle on the chest transforming red. "Ein..." she muttered. She had been muttering that name for a while. The name that meant so little to him. "Ein..."

"You are wasting your breath."

Hitomi's eyelids slugged open, covering half of her eyes. A faint smile crossed her face. "Ein... you came..."

"Ein does not exist."

Hitomi's smile diminished. "H... Hayate..."

He glared down at her. Then he caught sight of something shiny. He looked down at her hand, where a necklace lay. No, two necklaces. They joined together to make a heart. He looked back to Hitomi's face, her eyes closed again.

"I love you..."

He didn't respond.

"I love you, Ein..."

Silence surrounded him.

"_Her last breath,"_ he thought. _"Put to waste."_

He turned his back on her, before he dispersed into a flurry of raven feathers, a gust of wind carrying them all into the night sky.


	10. Author's Note & Deleted Scenes

_**Huh. And that's it for Hitomi Assassin. Until the sequel. I know that some fans will be disappointed, but the votes were really close. As in, ONE VOTE, close. So yeah, REALLY close. I must say, I never expected the story to be so...** praised**. I thought I'd have a bunch of Hitomi fans flaming me and threatening to spam me and kick me off the site. I found it a surprise that people who like Hitomi actually read this story.**_

_**Uh, I'm gonna thank everyone now. So, thanks everyone that read this story, faved it, subbed it, reviewed it, liked it, hated it (there are haters out there, I know there are!) and voted for the fate of Hitomi (and Kasumi...). I must also thank my awesome agent (you know who you are) because without you, I don't know what crummy story this would have turned out to be. Actaully, yes I do...**_

_**Below is what you might call a 'deleted scene' or 'alternate ending' to Hitomi Assassin. I wrote this piece early on in the story, just as a kind of 'base' for the real ending. That's why it's completely different. Back then, I still hadn't decided whether to make Kasumi kill Hitomi or not, so I wrote what I thought both endings would go like.**_

_**So as a thank you to everyone, here is what Hitomi Assassin would have been like! Read on and enjoy!  
><strong>__**(P.S. This takes place in the stone temple place, where Hitomi meets Ein in DOA4, and also where Eliot fights Brad and Gen-Fu)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi Assassin<br>****Part ?**

Hitomi struggled to get up. She was awaiting Kasumi to send her back down, but she just stared at Hitomi. Hitomi glanced the blade in her hand. She gasped. Kasumi was going to kill her! She ignored the pain, leaping up and leaning back against a tree. She wiped sweat from her brow, breathing heavily. "Please..." Kasumi began. "Don't make this any harder for me."

"You think I'm just going to let you kill me?" Hitomi snapped. She stood her ground, bringing her fists up to her face. Kasumi shook her head, lowering the blade.

"I don't want to fight, Hitomi."

"I don't want to die either!" Hitomi ran up to Kasumi and threw a punch, but another figure appeared in front of her and caught her fist. A leg wrapped around her throat and slammed her down to the ground. Hitomi spluttered, beginning to rise back up, but it felt as if someone had jumped onto her back. She cried out, starting to crawl away once the weight left her back. Hitomi spun around while on the ground, looking at her attacker. Her eyes widened.

"E...Ein?" Hitomi squeaked. She looked the man up and down. He looked just like Ein, but he was in a white ninja-like outfit, a blue headband around his forehead. "Is that you Ein?" Hitomi didn't realize her voice was shaking.

The man began approaching her, cold eyes staring into her soul. Hitomi didn't wait for an answer, she just leapt up as fast as she could, turning to run away. However, the man was in front of her, still walking towards her. Hitomi didn't even have time to scream before she felt her feet leaving the ground. She registered hitting the concrete and the yelp that followed, but she didn't know how she suddenly ended up slamming into a brick wall. She slumped against it, turning around. The man was still walking towards her, like that was all he had been doing. Hitomi wasn't even sure if he'd touched her yet. She glanced over at Kasumi, who was also watching the man.

"Hayate!" she cried. The man stopped, then looked back at her. "Please, leave her alone! I can do this!"

He ignored her though, turning back to Hitomi. She clambered up against the wall, standing in her fighting stance. "I know that's you Ein!" Hitomi called. "Stop this nonsense!"

"I am." Ein said.

Hitomi blinked and he was gone. She was afraid to move, yet just as afraid to stand still. She moved one step before she felt a weight on her shoulders. She was flipped off her feet and driven into the ground once again. Ein rolled off her. That was a new move. She has never recalled teaching him that. As a matter of fact, she didn't remember the other move either, or him being so fast. Hitomi rolled to her feet, standing opposite the new Ein. "What are you?" she breathed.

"A ninja."

Hitomi gasped. "A killer?" Ein nodded. "So, I guess that trip to Japan did help."

"No." Hitomi looked up. "I had my memories back before then. I just didn't want to upset you."

Hitomi choked. "You _didn't want to upset me_?" She pointed a finger at Kasumi. "What about her?"

"She's my sister. I sent her to kill you while I was away."

"You did _what_? Ein-"

"Hayate. You got in the way of my real duties, Hitomi. You had to be disposed of. Unlike a true shinobi, I considered your emotions. I guessed that it would be heart breaking for you if I personally killed you because of your infatuation with me." Despite the moment, Hitomi blushed. "That's when I hired Kasumi here. She was the perfect assassin. She'd befriend you, then kill you when I said the time was right."

"And yet you still get involved?" Hitomi barked.

"I was watching. I realized that Kasumi couldn't do this on her own, so I came to help out." He turned to Kasumi. "You will be the one to slay her though, if you still want a place in the village." Kasumi nodded, gripping the blade tight.

"I won't go down so easily!" Hitomi shouted. Hayate gave a small chuckle, his expression changed from humour back to neutral like a breeze of wind. "You think I'm joking, don't you? Well we'll see!" Hitomi ran towards Hayate and swung her fist at him. Yet she hit nothing but air. A force hit her back and she was sent off the ground, left to fall back down on it. She looked up at saw Hayate looking down at her. Hitomi growled, spinning her leg at his chest. He easily caught it though and kicked her up into the air. As she was falling back down to earth, a fist caught her in the gut followed by a flip kick to the face. She landed on her stomach, whimpering. Her previous fight with Kasumi left her weakened so she wasn't too eager to try and get back up. She wiped the tears beginning to form in her eyes, noticing a red stain on her sleeve. She felt her nose and lip, both which were bleeding. She used the wall beside her to help her rise up only to see Hayate running at her. A knee dived into her gut, comboed with two spinning kicks, sending Hitomi rolling against the ground.

Hitomi felt one foot extend out, but there was no ground to put it on. She looked back and saw the stone stairs of the temple. She needed to get away from the stairs quickly before Hayate got any ideas. She stood and was about to rush away when Hayate's arm extended and caught hers. An elbow slammed into the back of her neck and Hayate grabbed hold of her, jumping backwards. Hitomi screamed as she landed stomach first on the steps, Hayate using her as some sort of human blanket as he rolled down the stairs with her.

^v^v^v^

(Version 1)

Hitomi's screams stopped almost immediately after she had started. Hayate had heard her head crack against the stone steps, knocking her unconscious. He rolled off her, looking down upon her limp body. Blood trickled from the crack in her head, staining the ground and her hair. Hayate picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, walking back up the stairs, over to Kasumi. She watched him approach, gripping the kunai tight. He dropped Hitomi in front of her. "You know what to do," Hayate said.

Kasumi looked down at the weapon in her hand, and at the girl on the floor. Hitomi was such a pretty girl, such an innocent girl, yet she had to get involved with ninja. Kasumi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had grown to like Hitomi; she was being told to kill a friend. But she had this task from the start, she only burdened herself with friendship. Kasumi crouched next to Hitomi, pressing the blade against her throat. Kasumi wished that something or someone would just interrupt and stop her from killing. She closed her eyes tight, letting more tears grace her cheeks. She bit her lip, took a deep breath before she slashed. The kunai was raised high in the air, Kasumi not able to admire her work.

She felt an arm drape across her shoulder. She looked to see Hayate, a small smile meant especially for her. "Well done, Kasumi," he whispered, taking the kunai off her. "The deed is done. You may return home. I have to deal with Hitomi, so I will see you soon."

Kasumi nodded. She stood up, her back turned to the corpse of her German friend. Kasumi held a hand to her heart. '_I will always remember you, Hitomi._' Kasumi thought. '_May you rest in peace._' Kasumi spun in a curtain of cherry blossoms, disappearing.

(Version 2)

Hitomi's screams stopped almost immediately after she had started. Hayate had heard her head crack against the stone steps, knocking her unconscious. He rolled off her, looking down upon her limp body. Blood trickled from the crack in her head, staining the ground and her hair. Hayate picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, walking back up the stairs, over to Kasumi. She watched him approach, gripping the kunai tight. He dropped Hitomi in front of her. "You know what to do," Hayate said.

Kasumi looked down at the weapon in her hand, and at the girl on the floor. Hitomi was such a pretty girl, such an innocent girl, yet she had to get involved with ninja. Kasumi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had grown to like Hitomi; she was being told to kill a friend. But she had this task from the start, she only burdened herself with friendship. Kasumi crouched next to Hitomi, pressing the blade against her throat. Kasumi wished that something or someone would just interrupt and stop her from killing. She closed her eyes tight, letting more tears grace her cheeks. She bit her lip, took and took a deep breath. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence.

Suddenly she stood up, dropping the kunai, crying freely. "I can't do it," she sobbed. Hayate raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Hayate. I just can't..."

Hayate picked the kunai from the ground. Kasumi feared that he was going to kill her instead. But he placed his free hand on her shoulder. "Then go."

"W-where?"

Hayate faced away from her. "Anywhere but the village. Return to Hitomi's father, tell him something happened to her. Comfort and stay with him if you want. Just don't return home."

Kasumi began crying fresh tears. "Tell mother and father that I love them... please..." Hayate barely nodded as Kasumi disappeared in a curtain of cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teehee! I really like Hayate in the first part! So cold and heartless...<strong>_

**_Oh, and just so you all know, I have NO IDEA when the sequel will be out. I'd say Jan 2013 the lastest. However, I can't make any promises._**


End file.
